Hawk Moth
Gabriel Agreste (aka Hawk Moth) is the main villain from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Appearance Physical appearance Gabriel is a very tall man, whose skin tone is fair with a rosy tint. He has light blue eyes, and combed-back light blond hair. Civilian attire He wears black-framed silver glasses. He has a white dress shirt underneath a silver vest with red buttons and a cream-colored dress jacket, along with a red-and-white striped tie. He also wears red dress pants and white shoes with red laces. On the middle finger of his left hand, he has a silver band ring. As Hawk Moth Hawk Moth wears a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel, the Butterfly Miraculous brooch on the center of the collar, and black dress pants. Over the majority of his face and neck, he wears a silver mask. He also has a dark indigo cane as his tool. Whenever he is controlling someone with an akuma, a bright purple butterfly-shaped outline appears on his face and around his eyes. As the Collector The Collector's skin is pale purple. His hair sticks up in a point and is white with black vertical stripes, however, along with the back of his head and his neck is black. He wears a black dress suit with a white lapel, stiff shoulders, and black and red downward-bent stripes on the front. Each lower sleeve has a white stripe, and the Collector's hands have white gloves. Also, he wears black dress pants. His high heel boots are connected to his body suit, and they are black with black and white striped heels. As Scarlet Moth Scarlet Moth’s outfit is the same as Hawk Moth's except it is colored burgundy-red due to the enhancement from Catalyst. His mask, cane, and the Butterfly Miraculous are also colored the same red. His cane allows him to create more than one akuma, giving him an advantage. Trivia *He is Linda Ryan/The Shredderette's second-in-command of The Foot Empire in The Irelanders' Adventures Series. *He is the partner of Ryan Repulsa. *He will face Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Bloom, SpongeBob, and their friends in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. *He will face Connor and Pals in Connor Lacey's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. *He will face Ryan, Meg and Friends in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. *In Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures, Hawk Moth became the Foot Empire's new leader after getting rid of The Shredderette for failing to murder the Ryan Family. *He will become Emerl's Enemy in Team Robot in Pokemon (2019). *he will face Sonic, Red and their friends in Sonic and Red's Adventures of The Lion Guard. Gallery Agreste FT Gabriel.png|Hawk Moth's civilian form: Gabriel Agreste Nooroo.png|Hawk Moth's kwami Nooroo The Collector Infobox Image.png|Hawk Moth as The Collector 8a59bf945f45b651c87d3480f3adc89e11626f80r1-720-720v2_hq.jpg|Hawk Moth as Scarlet Moth Category:Villains Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Males Category:Characters voiced by Keith Silverstein Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Liam's Adventures Series villains Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:VILLAINS Category:Moth Miraculous holders Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure villains Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Male Characters Category:Sonic red kion and Steven universe’s adventures villains Category:Main Antagonist Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Team Rainbow Rocket Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Fathers Category:Adults Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Purple Characters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Secondary Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:White Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Indigo Characters Category:Members of Agreste family Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Villains Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Family of a Villain Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cartoon characters Category:Magical Characters Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure villains Category:Anime Villains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Husbands Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Barney's enemies Category:Thieves Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains